You Come to Me in Pieces
by ggta4ever
Summary: "Do you even know what I would have done if I would had to watch you die?" She's angry and tears are burning the back her eyes. "I just got you and you would have left me in a second to save Scott. I'm angry because you didn't think about me or how I would completely lose it again if I lost you." Lydia/Stiles, Lydia/Stiles/Derek


**An idea I had, good? Possibly, going to be a long one? Hell Yeah. **

**Light R**

**Little note: I'm ignoring the Cora storyline. I love her actually, I just don't have a direction for that one so I'm leaving it out. **

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

It was after everything with Jackson. Lydia had starting going to Stiles' house to sleep. She had these horrible nightmares that Jackson was dead and that he was never going to smile at her again, he wasn't but he was gone in a different way it almost hurt worse. Stiles become that friend that was there for her, plus he didn't mind the cuddling. Lydia would fall asleep next to him but in the middle of the night would curl up into his side. Sometimes she would even throw her arm over his waist and he would wrap an arm around her back to pull her closer. She told him it was easy one night, she told him that she could just pretend none of it happened and she could stay in his world forever. John Stilinski had made Stiles sleep on the couch at first, then one morning he had found Lydia and Stiles tangled up in each other's arms, he had a hard time with it but he knew it was good for both of them. After he had found out about everything he knew Stiles needed his friends more than ever. Lydia had become a regular at Stilinski dinners, sometimes she would even cook for them, and Stiles encouraged this because she cooked healthy foods. John had rolled his eyes the first time she had made Chinese chicken salad, she had smirked and kissed forehead before telling him to eat to eat the lettuce not just the chicken. It was when John started finding Lydia's clothes in Stiles' clothes hamper he knew he was in for it, Scott had told him that they were attached at the hip even outside the house and there was probably nothing anyone could do to help it. He would come home and they would be lying down on the couch watching a movie or had fallen asleep reading, they had taken to reading books out loud to each other, The Great Gatsby was Stiles' favorite and Lydia liked To Kill a Mockingbird. Let it happen became his motto very quickly. Lydia and Stiles knew what they were; they were friends who needed each other more than air sometimes. They were okay with being dependent on each other. They never crossed that boundary with each other, it would ruin things.

And then they crossed it.

They had been lying in his bed, he was in an old pair of gym shorts and no shirt, she was wearing tiny shorts and a tank top, the heat was starting to hit in disgusting heavy waves. They had been talking about everything like they always had. She talked about Jackson, which she hadn't done in a long time, and then a tear slid down her cheek before she could fight it. Stiles being the friend he is went to wipe it away, he had done this before. He had run his fingers through her hair and held her close while she cried about a nightmare and even just held her hand out and about when she needed the extra comfort. It felt different this time for some reason; he felt it when she looked at him through her eyelashes. She felt it when he leaned forward to kiss the tear on her cheek; she almost started crying just from the sheer tenderness of it. Then he kissed her, it was soft and tentative he wanted to test the waters. She pushed back almost immediately wrapping her arms around his neck. Stiles had gained some confidence over the last couple weeks and pulled her on top of him, he ran his hand down from her cheek down the length of her body to end up on the back of her thigh pulling up slightly. She squeaked when he moved to suck on an especially sensitive spot of her neck, he groaned when she had pulled on his newly grown out hair and placed kisses on his collarbone. It didn't go any further than that, they had just traded kisses before he pulled away and kisses her nose playfully and then started tickling her. They fell asleep like they always did, her back flush to his chest and her hand clutching his arm that was wrapped around her body.

John Stilinski thought nothing of it to be completely honest, he walked in the house one day to find them talking, smiling, with their faces close and every so often they would kiss lightly. He had never seen Stiles so content he was going to question it now. Plus let's be real, he's a hopeless romantic deep down.

He did however sit them down and had the 'talk' with them.

Stiles had his face in his hands most of the time and Lydia had been trying so hard not to laugh.

"I want the door open at night."

"Sheriff with all due respect I am not going to take your son's virginity with you only a few rooms down. It's unladylike."

Stiles groaned into his hands again.

John was almost speechless, "Well thank you Lydia I guess."

"Plus I love what I have here with you guys; I won't screw that up because Stiles can't keep his hands to himself."

"Please just fucking kill me now."

"Language," John and Lydia both scold.

Stiles groans again and runs a hand over his face.

"If anything does happen, what are you planning on using protection wise?"

"Dad!"

"I'm on birth control, my mom put me on it a long time ago, and it's a long story. But we'll use condoms too, I'm a very cautious person."

John nods, "Stiles have anything to add?"

"Nope, nope just that I really want this to be the end of the talk." Lydia places her hand over his and he almost immediately relaxes.

"So are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend now," The sheriff questioned.

Stiles had shrugged, "We're not labeling it."

"It makes it more complicated if we label it." Lydia stated but they really couldn't deny anything while they had their hands intertwined on the table. "I mean I don't want him seeing other people, that's for sure."

Stiles nodded, "This is like the dream so I'm definitely not going to screw it up."

John shook his head and takes a sip of his beer, "Just think if Jackson hadn't turned into a huge lizard this might not have happened."

Lydia bites her lip and Stiles pulls her closer not saying a word. That was the end of the discussion.

When school started back up they stuck together still.

Scott and Allison were still on opposite ends. Which kind of hard at first because every once in awhile they would have to compromise. They compromised on sitting separately during lunch but when they had to study they told them they had to deal with it. It worked out sometimes because Stiles got to be closer to Allison who was actually really funny. In change Lydia would help Scott with his Algebra 2 homework, she had it last year and as she puts it too easy. But the one thing that never stopped was that Scott and Allison both talked about how much they missed each other. Stiles and Lydia tried to ignore it and just continue to be in their own world but then Derek told them about the Alpha Pack.

Then they went to this party that Stiles' old childhood friend had invited him and Scott to. Lydia had been a little frustrated because Stiles didn't mention she was coming and if this girl Heather was as pretty as these pictures on Facebook Stiles has showed her she was going to have to stake her claim. Of course she had no problem doing that. They walked into the party Scott and Isaac in tow, Stiles and Lydia were holding hands. Scott and Isaac laughed out loud at the heat of Heather's frustration. Heather had been planning on propositioning Stiles apparently; the proposition would be for him to take her virginity. Stiles made a crude joke about having her take her up on it if Lydia didn't want the job. Lydia rolled her eyes and pulled Stiles to her in a very territorial manner, she looked at Heather sideways before slamming her lips to Stiles'. Heather had scoffed very loudly and went to grab another drink. She later offered it up to Isaac _and _Scott, both however were horrified.

That was the night Stiles and Lydia made love. Lydia didn't like that term but Stiles said it was the only to describe what had happened between them. Stiles made a comment afterwards about thinking he would feel different, he didn't he just felt happy. That made Lydia smile and when she leaned over him to kiss him again he said the three words that she couldn't help but reciprocate, "I love you too."

Derek had scared the shit out of them one night when he came through Stiles window.

"What the fuck," Stiles mumbled as he pulled Lydia closer. He had heard a thump and was trying to figure out how he got past the Mountain Ash. He opened one eye and groaned rolling over on his back pulling Lydia on her side, "Derek? What are you doing here?"

Derek had shrugged, "I don't know."

Lydia rolled over at that one. Derek was a man of very few words and usually said what he had to. They knew what he needed; they had needed it once too. Lydia gestured for him to come over; Derek shrugged off his jacket and took off his pants before climbing in. Stiles had scooted over and Lydia followed to make room, Stiles rolled back over and threw his arm over Lydia to touch Derek's arm, Lydia kept her legs intertwined with Stiles' and leaned on Derek's chest a little. Derek who relaxed once he buried his nose in Lydia's hair smelling the comforting smell of pack and Stiles, he had fallen asleep as soon as he could hear the younger teens heartbeats in sync as their breath evened out and they were asleep.

John Stilinski however, did not find this as amusing. He had walked in the room the next morning to find the three of them. When did that happen?

He knew Derek's reputation and wasn't sure if he was okay with him sleeping in the same bed as his son and Lydia a girl who was seriously starting to pull on his heartstrings. The night before Stiles had told him how Derek had found Erica's body in that old bank. It wasn't easy losing a pack member, it wasn't like losing family it was worse it was like losing a part of yourself. John could definitely sympathize with that but this was quite the development. He decided to ignore it unless it became an issue.

Over the next couple of days Derek had spent his nights with Stiles and Lydia. They would watch movies and listen to Derek complain about Peter being in his shit constantly. They fell into another system that seemed to work for them. Derek would pick them up after school and they would go get food or go groceries shopping, they even got Derek to go bowling with them once.

Every once in awhile Derek would feel like the third wheel because Stiles and Lydia had become like this old married couple. They held hands and shared kisses all of the time, it wasn't a bad thing it was something they been doing and now they didn't know any different.

"What's the plan for dinner?" Lydia asked as they walked through the aisles of the grocery store. She and Stiles were walking behind Derek as he pushed the cart, holding hands.

"Derek's turn to pick," Stiles says wrapping his arm around her shoulder, she intertwines their fingers over her should and wraps her arm around his waist.

"You guys know I don't care." He stops at the end of an aisle and leans over the cart, closing his eyes for a second.

"Aw, is Derek tired?" Lydia smiles and moves to run a hand down his back. Derek relaxes at the touch.

All he can do is nod, "Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Dude, I told you, you're always welcome. I know you sleep better over at my place."

"I'm going to get noodles; we're making fettuccine alfredo tonight. Derek gets to pick the movie." Lydia gives Stiles a quick kiss and Derek a kiss on the forehead before walking off. Derek can't help but watch her walk away; she's wearing her back heels and a pair of jeans that is making her ass look great.

"Seriously Derek, where have you been?" Stiles asks, bumping his shoulder into Derek's lightly.

"Just trying to give you guys a little couple time, I don't need to intrude all of the time." They walk over to the drink aisle and stop in front of the tea. Stiles and John like lemon tea, Lydia likes peach, and Derek prefers a 7up.

Stiles is suddenly very close to him, "You're not trust me." He whispers lowly in his ear. Derek can't hide the shiver that goes down his spine.

"There you boys are!" Lydia smiles walking over to them, "Please tell me you were thinking naughty thoughts about me." She tosses the items she's collected into the basket.

Stiles smirks at her and kisses her bringing his hand up to the back of her head she pushes him away breathlessly, "I guess that answers that question."

Derek isn't sure what he's getting himself into.

They're watching Fight Club because its Derek's favorite movie, the Sheriff is out working a night shift and Derek suddenly feels nervous. He doesn't get nervous very easy so he doesn't even really know how to handle it.

He's used to Stiles and Lydia being slightly touchy-feely, but he's not sure how to take it when Lydia's hand starts moving in an up and down motion under the blanket. He didn't even notice too focused on the movie until he hears Stiles let a shaky breath followed by the strong smell of arousal. He shouldn't be as turned on as he is, but he looks over at Lydia's hand it looks like she knows what she's doing by Stiles' noises. Stiles' head is buried in Lydia's neck and his arm is around her waist, his hand clutching her hip. Then he feels Lydia's hand on his, he hadn't even realized he had reached down to adjust himself. She's pulling his hand away and putting hers in its place, slowly rubbing circles on his growing bulge.

"Holy shit," Derek mumbles clutching Lydia's hair. He also hadn't realized that he had been stroking it.

"You know what's really hot?" Lydia says into Derek's ear. Her lips are against his ear and it's wet and warm and it makes his mind wander. All he can do is shake his head, "Stiles when he's coming."

Derek sucks in a breath so quickly he almost chokes.

"Do you want to see it Derek?"

He looks at Stiles who is looking back at him; his normally unbelievably light brown eyes are dark and hazed over a little. He just nods and Lydia's hand moves faster and she flicks her wrist, Stiles lets out a low moan.

When Stiles finally comes Lydia focuses on Derek, he doesn't last long when Lydia actually gets off the couch and on her knees to work him quickly. He knew he wouldn't last especially with Stiles moving closer to him and is kissing his neck and tugging at his hair.

They don't say anything afterwards. They just go back to the movie, and then they go up to bed. It's Saturday the next morning and Derek wakes up before the other teenagers and slips out the window.

The next week at school they fall back into their routine. Allison and Scott have got to the point where they can sit together at lunch. This is so much easier on Stiles and Lydia, they don't like being away from each other for too long.

They're walking out to Stiles' jeep holding hands when Derek pulls up next to it. They nod to him before getting in the jeep and Stiles drives away. They're a little mad at him; they had decided that on Sunday over pancakes. Derek sighs and drives away not sure if he should go after them or not.

They're going to Lydia's actually, she needed more clothes and she was sick of wearing the same two pairs of heels so they have to stop by her house. Lydia's mom loves Stiles and has let them both know that. She knew it was hard for Lydia to see Jackson move away and she knew Stiles cared for her daughter so much that he would be there for her through anything.

Lydia had grabbed a duffel bag and a tote bag and started filling the duffel with blouses, skirts, and dresses and the tote with shoes. Stiles lay on her bed reading The Sun Also Rises out loud; it helped him calm down if he hadn't taken his medication, which he hadn't had to take in awhile he just felt a little shaky today. They grab a couple movies from her family's collection and kiss her mother goodbye.

Once they get back to Stiles' place they see the black Camaro outside. They bring in Lydia's new batch of stuff and see Derek sitting on Stiles' bed with his head in his hands. Lydia is the first to sigh and walk over to him and put her hand on his back. He sits up slightly and leans into Lydia; he has tears running down his cheeks. When Stiles sees that he almost runs over and kneels in front of him resting his hand on his knee, they haven't seen Derek this vulnerable since the first night he came to them.

"Hey what's wrong?" Lydia asks wrapping her arms around him soothingly.

Derek hesitates, he's not used to this treatment from people, and they're acting like he's made of glass.

"Derek come you can tell us," Stiles says rubbing circles on his knee.

He sniffles lightly, "He wants me to kill my pack."

"Deucalion?" Lydia asks lightly running her fingers through his hair now.

"He already took Erica now he wants me to…" He chokes back a sob, "They're the only family I have left." He clutches Lydia, "Everyone I love dies."

Lydia kisses the top of his head, "We're here, if you need us. We're broken like you Derek."

That's when Derek kisses Lydia, he pulls back just as quickly because Stiles is his friend and Lydia is his girl. Lydia pulls him back quickly kissing him a little rougher than before, it doesn't occur to him that this is strange until he's lying down on his back trading lazy kisses with Lydia who is leaning over him and Stiles comes over as well. He pulls Lydia away from Derek's lips before kissing her himself and when he pulls away he looks down at Derek almost asking permission, he licks his lips out of habit before lightly kissing him too.

Derek thinks this is what heaven is like. He can't think of what he has done to deserve these people in his life. Stiles had always been there but they always gave each other shit and he had threatened more times than he could keep count of, Stiles also had the idea to kill him on more than one occasion. But underneath that Stiles had saved his life and he saved his. Lydia had been this extremely smart girl who was no doubt beautiful but until recently completely in the dark about all mythic creatures in Beacon Hills.

They don't do anything other than mess around a little like before, only this time Derek jerks Stiles off before he watches Stiles go down on Lydia, then they both bring Derek to a finish.

Yeah he has no idea how he got this lucky.

Isaac is the first to notice, he knows Derek has been spending a lot of time with the couple but he had no idea what they were doing until History, which he had with Lydia, all he could smell was Derek and Stiles. Which oddly enough was normal because he knew Derek had been spending most of his nights at Stiles' so normal, but there was something else mixed in with the boys' scents. Sex, it was a pretty distinct smell. He knew Stiles and Lydia were doing it like rabbits so no surprises there, but how did she smell like sex _and_ Derek?

Derek always smelt like a forest and burning wood, and leather because of his signature jacket and his car.

Stiles smelt like fabric softener, fresh cut grass, rain and sweat after cross country practice.

Lydia had a more girly smell vanilla, citrus, rose water, and mango flavored lip gloss.

Isaac knew this mainly because he lived with Derek and Peter still smelt a little like death so they were completely different ends of the spectrum. Stiles was Scott's best friend so he spent a lot time with the both of them and he's known Lydia's scent since before he was a werewolf.

He knew better than anyone that Derek had not dealt well with Erica's death. He was happy to have Boyd but he didn't feel the same, he finally got Scott into the pack and it was working pretty well the four of them, you know with Peter chiming in every once in awhile with something snarky. When Stiles and Lydia became so dependent on each other everyone had to physically stop themselves from figuring that one out. Lydia who had been so strong had folded like a house of cards the second Jackson left, Stiles who was the backbone human in the pack had opted to take care of Lydia. Who could blame him, he finally got Lydia Martin. He was the one who Lydia turned to if she was upset, he got to make out with her in public if he wanted, which he did; he got to hold her hand around school because she let him, she was completely clingy with him and Stiles just fed off of it. Personally the guy was his hero, but he was starting to think Lydia wasn't being faithful.

"Why do you smell like Derek?" Lydia gave him a confused look before it clicked in her head, super smell right.

"He was with Stiles and I last night." She goes back to writing something down.

"Did you and Stiles like do it in a closet recently or something?"

"Isaac Lahey, what is wrong with you?" She snaps.

"Lydia you smell like sex."

She rolled her eyes and didn't answer the question.

"Are you cheating on Stiles with Derek?"

"It's not cheating if he's there."

The bell rings signaling the end of the class.

"Participating I might add," She almost whispers and gathers her things and walks out.

Isaac has no words.

Derek had no idea what he was doing; Isaac had given him the weirdest look earlier when he had come home. He had almost blushed when he had gone into his room to tell him he was going to Stiles'.

But he ignored it as soon as he got into his car. He found himself getting excited about going to the house; Stiles and Lydia were quickly becoming very important to him. He wasn't sure how to feel about it too honest, he was more curious then anything to see how far they would go. Not that he testing them because he wasn't he just didn't to scare them either.

That night he came in the window and Stiles and Lydia were just laying there watching a movie, already in pajamas. Lydia had her arm wrapped around Stiles' bare waist and was lying on his chest, Stiles had his arm around her and was running his fingers through her hair. Derek just shrugged off his jacket throwing it over Stiles' desk chair and took off his pants leaving him in his boxers and his gray shirt. He lay down behind Lydia, spooning her slightly.

This was the only way he could sleep anymore.

The next day at school Harris was still missing so Ms. Blake was subbing, Lydia didn't really like her. She called her Jennifer when she was being sassy with her. Stiles really couldn't complain because with Ms. Blake subbing it meant he could not do anything and feel up Lydia under the table. Scott had told him Isaac was thinking about moving in with him, not for any other reason than he didn't want to be in Derek's hair and it was easier for school. Derek had told him he didn't mind him being there, Peter had been almost helpful lately and was staying out of the way, and Isaac just didn't want to be a burden.

Derek didn't take it so well when Isaac officially left. He had gone to see Lydia and Stiles immediately and just laid there with them around him.

After Derek had talked to his pack about going after the Alphas he talked to his _other _pack about going after the alphas. He knew that Scott would talk to Deucalion by himself and try to come to an agreement. Stiles knew he was right but he tried to tell him that it was terrible idea and that he shouldn't do anything until they had a better plan. Derek had ignored Lydia crying into his shirt asking him not to go; he had just lightly pushed her over to Stiles.

"Der, don't go." Stiles said wrapping his arms around Lydia.

If Derek had changed his mind even for a second he hid it very well.

It wasn't until later that night when they had already fallen asleep that he got a call from Scott.

"Stiles, I don't even know how to tell you this."

"What happened?" Stiles asked fully awake now. He had sat up in bed and everything. Lydia had sat up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Derek's dead." Scott's words would echo in his head the rest of the night.

Lydia knew that Stiles had to go on the bus to the cross country meet but she really didn't want to leave him. He had kissed her passionately before whispering 'I love you' and putting his forehead to hers. She had tried to give him a small smile and said, 'I love you.' He got on the bus quickly before he couldn't. Scott hadn't been looking to good Lydia had thought but when Stiles looked concerned she knew she wasn't alone in thinking that. So when Allison had pulled up and told her to get in and that they were going to the meet she couldn't get in the car fast enough.

Stiles had been trying to keep his mind occupied, so he was reading SAT words to Scott. Scott had been groaning in pain since the start of the trip and has been sweating profusely. Coach Finstock had been giving Jerry shit for being sick and Ethan was sitting with Danny. Boyd and Isaac were holding themselves back but Isaac had another reason for being upset with Ethan. Derek had confided in him a little saying that he wasn't sure if it was possible but he had found his mate or _mates _if you will. He wasn't sure it was possible either but Derek was like a brother and he knew how he felt about Lydia and Stiles. He knew how they felt about him and that they were in just as much or even more pain than the rest of them.

"Aren't you supposed to be healing?" Stiles asked Scott has he sighed in pain again.

"It's from an alpha, it takes longer to heal."

"I know I'm not a doctor, but I'm pretty sure still bleeding is not healing. Like at all. Scott," He reaches over to lift up Scott's shirt, it's turning a black color, "That doesn't look good."

Scott forces his shirt down, "Its fine man. It's going to be fine," He says and then leans against the window.

Stiles shakes his head and looks behind them, Lydia and Allison had been following them for the past three hours. Lydia had also been sending his check-in texts every so often; he wasn't that stupid, Christ.

They had been stuck in turtle speed traffic for the good part of an hour. Stiles was getting more and more worried about Scott and that Isaac and Boyd would attack Ethan.

"I really don't like that Ethan is sitting Danny." Stiles says looking down at his IPad.

"I don't either but we can't do anything about it now."

"And Ethan keeps checking his phone every other second. It's like he's waiting for something, some kind of signal, something evil. I have a very good detector for evil you know this." Stiles takes out his phone, "I'm going to text Danny to see if he'll help us."

**Hey figure out why Ethan keeps checking his phone. **

He watches Danny take out his phone, he looks back him with a confused expression. Stiles waves with a smile then gestures to his phone.

_Why?_

Stiles groans.

**Just do it. **

_No, I really like this guy. What's wrong with you?_

Stiles sighs.

**Danny it could be really important. **

He can see Danny sigh.

So he sends a string of texts to him. He only stops when Ethan looks at Danny in question.

"Everything okay?" He hears Ethan ask.

"Actually I was wondering the same with you." Danny says after a second.

_He waiting to hear back, someone in his family is really sick and might not make it. _

Stiles sends him a thank you text and tries to swallow the lump in his throat. If Ennis barely survived then there's a chance that Derek did too.

Scott groans again and Stiles has had it, "Okay that's it I'm calling Allison and Lydia."

"How can they help? They're back in Beacon Hills."

"No they're not they've been following us for the past three hours." Stiles gestures behind them with his phone.

Lydia had been almost enjoying this trip, it got her away from Beacon Hills and he would still get to see Stiles in his meet. She knew Allison had been worrying heavily about Scott, she had seen him injured last night when they were at the abandoned mall. Apparently she even helped the pack. She was trying really hard to not think about Derek and how she was really hurt that he had decided to go and…he died…just like that it was Stiles and her again. Which wasn't a bad thing it was just them before and it was how it was supposed to be. But she was definitely going to miss Derek. There she goes again.

Allison had been asking her how things were going with her and Stiles. They were perfect other then the werewolf who had weaseled his way into their hearts in a very short amount of time.

Stiles ringtone went off, oh fuck.

"Hey babe, yeah we're just about to walk into a movie."

"Lydia I know you're right behind us put me on speaker."

She sighs and does it, "Okay."

"What's up?" Allison asks.

"It's Scott he's not healing."

"Well it's from an alpha right?"

"Yeah I know it takes longer to heal, not this long though. It actually looks like it's getting worse. It's starting to turn this black color."

"Lovely," Lydia says.

"Well there's a rest stop coming up, tell the coach to stop."

"Have you tried to talking to this guy?"

"Stiles just do it," Lydia says trying to not sound to frustrated.

He almost growls, "Fine, but you owe me." He hangs up.

Lydia puts her phone back in her purse.

"So what exactly are you going to owe him Lydia?" Allison asks teasingly.

"Don't ask questions Allison." She smirks at her and winks.

"You two are gross."

Not sure how he did it but Stiles got the bus to pull over. Once they're out of the car, Stiles is helping Scott into the bathroom, Allison immediately runs over to help too.

They look at the wound, it does look really bad. Scott isn't looking to good either.

"Maybe it's psychological."

"You want to expand on that?" Stiles asks as Allison kneels down in front of Scott.

"He could be punishing himself and not letting it heal."

"Because Derek died, he's punishing himself because Derek died."

"Well maybe if we stitch it up, he'll believe that he's healing." Allison says nodding

"Do you have a sewing kit?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah, in my bag, Lydia hand it to me please." Lydia hands her the bag and walks over to Stiles.

"Come on let's go stall Coach."

Stiles nods and takes Lydia's hand.

Once they're out there Stiles almost slams her to the side of the bathroom. He kisses her and goes to pull away but he brings him back. She grips the back of his neck and drops her bag on the ground, not caring if it gets a little dirty. Stiles lifts her up and she wraps her legs around her waist, his hands find their way underneath her shirt. She's running her fingers through his hair pulling him closer to her.

"You're in a better mood." She breathes as he moves his lips to her neck.

"Derek's alive."

Lydia pushes him away to look him in the eyes. "How do you know?"

"Well it's not for sure but Ennis is alive but in bad shape. So Derek has got to be the same way right?"

She smiles and kisses him again; he pulls away abruptly and sets her down on the ground, "Hey where are you going?"

"To stall and talk to Isaac." He walks away quickly.

Lydia stands there and brings her hand up to her lips for second, she's also trying to catch her breath and wrap her head around the idea that Derek is still alive. Then she hears a shout, that sounds like Ethan.

She looks over and Isaac is punching Ethan.

"Oh my god!" She yells and runs over to Stiles who is trying to get in the middle of them. "Do something Boyd!"

"If I jump in I'll kill him." Boyd says, he's pissed off.

Stiles manages to get in between them but Isaac pushes him away, "Stiles!" Lydia runs over to help him up. They see Allison and Scott walking out of the bathroom and they run over.

"What happened?"

"I told Isaac what was going on with you and he just went after him."

Scott runs over, Ethan isn't fighting back just taking it. Danny looks pretty upset though.

"Isaac!" Scott yells and Isaac immediately stops. He pushes Ethan away and Danny leans down help clean some of the blood off of his face.

When they all finally board the bus again, Lydia and Allison join them. Lydia had gone to buy a small package of ice and handed it to Ethan, Danny looked grateful and Ethan just looked indifferent.

Coach Finstock tells them they're stopping at a motel and Stiles just looks at her and winks. She rolls her eyes because he's such a dork then she makes a comment that it's not going to happen because she has to share a room with Allison. When he sticks his bottom lip out at her she smiles and kisses his cheek.

The next twelve hours Lydia would like to forget forever because they knew these sacrifices were a huge problem but when it started targeting the werewolves we knew we were in way over our heads.

Scott was standing drenched in gasoline holding a flare. He was going to set himself on fire.

Most of it was a blur for Lydia because all she could think was that Stiles almost left her, he would set himself on fire too.

After they had recovered from the explosion Lydia had laid there on the ground even after they had got up. Stiles had hugged Scott and then walked back over to her, she wouldn't move and when he reached his hand out to help her she ignored it.

"Lydia, what's wrong?"

She stood up quickly and pushed him away from her, "You're kidding right?"

For once in his life Stiles is speechless.

"I get what you did for Scott; you saved your best friend. But do you even know what I would have done if I would had to watch you die?" She's angry and tears are burning the back her eyes. "I just got you and you would have left me in a second to save Scott. I'm angry because you didn't think about me or how I would completely lose it again if I lost you. You're all I have right now Stiles, like have I mean I have Allison and I have my parents but you're there for me. I can't sleep without you now and if you died, I just…" She trails off and lets out a sob.

"Babe," He says and goes to wrap his arms around her, she pushes him away again and slaps him across the face. He barely reacts just brings his hand up to his cheek, "Lydia I'm sorry."

She lets out another sob and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Don't leave me please," She says in between gasps.

"I'm not going anywhere." He kisses the top of her head and pulls her even closer.

Once they get home they go find Derek, he had gone to the school to find Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Isaac, just someone. He had found Ms. Blake, Lydia knew she hated that bitch.

They sat on Derek's bed talking about everything. Derek told them how Ms. Blake had kissed him and he knew it wasn't right so he told her that he couldn't. Lydia told him how Stiles had saved Scott, Derek looked really upset at the whole kill himself too thing but when Stiles started stroking his hair he couldn't remember why he was so mad, he's here now isn't he?

Lydia made them pancakes and they did their normal thing, they didn't want to think about the Alpha pack and the dozens of other problems they had right now. So they didn't worry about anything as they stripped each other.

Threesomes were hard work.

That's what Stiles decided, Lydia had laughed and Derek had just shrugged.

Peter had just rolled his eyes when he walked in and went straight to his room. Lydia had tried to curl into Derek so he didn't see her and Stiles had tried to hide under the comforter. Then when the coast was clear they laughed.

When Ethan and Aidan had grabbed Lydia, she wasn't sure where they were taking her. Stiles had driven after them and it had lead him to Derek's apartment. They were using her as incentive.

"Come on Derek, we wouldn't want to have to kill your girlfriend." Kali was such a bitch.

"Derek don't do anything!" Lydia had yelled as Ethan held her back.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Derek had tried to sound calm.

"Then I guess he doesn't either?" Kali says gesturing to the door.

Aidan has Stiles around the neck. That's when Derek punches Kali in the face.

The twins let go of Stiles and Lydia before going to fight Isaac and Boyd, the fight didn't last too long because before they knew it the twins had Boyd suspended and Kali had Derek's arms out in front of him, making him claw Boyd in the ribcage.

"No!" Derek yelled as he fell to his knees.

"Do it Derek! Or we'll be forced to do it for you." Kali says as the twins and her walk out.

"No, no," Derek kept mumbling over and over as Isaac came to sit with them.

"Its okay, Derek." Boyd gasped out.

"No it's not, this was all wrong."

Isaac brought him to his lap and they sat there as a pack and said goodbye. Lydia was crying into Stiles' shirt and clutching him for dear life.

"I'm so sorry Boyd," Derek said as Boyd took his last breath.

Lydia ran over to Derek and held him to her.

When he disappeared the next day, they didn't blame him.

They knew he would come back.

And they would be there.

* * *

**Maybe a two parts? **

**Yeah. **

**Review please(:**


End file.
